Rythm of the Leaves
by Erik Howlett
Summary: Post timeskip. Naruto shows up at Ichiraku in a depressed mood. He hasn't seen Hinata since their last mission, and its starting to get to him. Luckly, Kiba has an idea to cheer him up and get him and Hinata together. Note, I own nothing. NaruHina, fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Kung-Fu Kid 91 here, ready with a new story to brighten your day. Since my last attempt at an action title failed miserably (see ****A New Tournament**** if you're interested), I decided to return to the romance vein and see if that is my true forte. This story is in no way related to my Independence Day one, sorry. Note that Naruto and all its characters are the sole property of Kishimoto-sensei and Diana Krall's lyrics belong to her. This is kind of a songfic, but not really. Please rate and review. Constructive Criticism is still accepted. Now, on with the Post-timeskip NaruHina fic...**

* * *

**Chapt. 1: Kiba's Plan.**

It was a normal day in the Land of Fire. Spring had come, and the village of Konoha was enjoying the wonderful weather that had come with the season. Over at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Kiba was hard at work devouring a bowl of pork ramen, while his dog Akamaru (who had grown a lot in two years) lay at his feet enjoying a special canine tailored meal himself. As Kiba was about to take another bite, he noticed Naruto come in and sit down next to him with a depressed look on his face as he ordered his usual dish.

"Hey Naruto, why the long face pal?" Kiba asked his friend.

"Oh nothin,'" was the only answer from the blonde ninja. _'What's with him?'_ thought Kiba. _'I usually can't get him to shut up about his stupid training and crap, so why has he turned into Shikamaru's clone all of a sudden?' _"Come on, it's gotta be somethin'. You're usually so talkative and now this. Come on, you can tell me." After a long pause, Naruto finally spoke.

"Ok, so ya know how we all when on a mission awhile back?"

"Yeah, I remember," Kiba replied. "I'm still pulling ashes out of Akamaru's fur from where we got hit by Sasuke's fireballs, and Shino's beetles are still a bit water-logged from being half drowned by that dude with Zabuza's sword. But what's that got to do with you being so down in the dumps?" he asked as Naruto's order arrived and he started to eat.

"Well, ever since we got back, Hinata seems to be so busy. I hardly see her any more." At this, Kiba grinned a little. He had heard from Sakura and Sai that Naruto had been showing signs that he liked Hinata, and now he had actual proof of it. There was a certain way that Naruto said her name for one. Secondly, he could smell a distinct pheromone that dealt with emotions such as love emanating from Naruto's person; these were the same pheromone's Akamaru smelled of when he saw the neighbor's husky bathing last week.

So, now that he had solid proof, he needed to think of a way to clue Naruto in on Hinata's affections. After a few seconds of deep thinking, Kiba's brain was finally struck with inspiration. _'Oh, yeah! That's perfect!'_ He looked over at his depressed friend and smiled sincerely. "Ya know what Naruto? I think you should take a little time to chill out dude. Fortunately, I know just the place where you can do that."

"Yeah?" Naruto said hopefully. "Where's that? Don't tell me it's one of those stupid dog parks again. The last time I when there with you and the rest of Team 8, I got bit in the ass by one of Kakashi-sensei's tracker dogs."

"No, it's not another dog park baka," Kiba rebutted, feeling a bit annoyed._ 'Here I am trying to help him fell better, and he sits there mocking one of my favorite hangouts. I mean, they sell high-quality dog food there.'_ "That new jazz club that just opened. Ya know, _The Forest Breeze Club_? Tonight's open mic night. Aside from the regular entertainment, there are portions in the show where people can get up and sing as well."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. _'Well, I could stand to unwind a bit. And Sakura has told me that Hinata tends to hang out there a lot. So, maybe if I go, I can get to see her and hangout for a while! Oh man, this is gonna be soooo great!' _He turned to Kiba and smiled his big stupid smile. "Thanks Kiba, I will come tonight."

"Great! Now remember, they're pretty formal over there, so you'll want to wear your best duds. Oh, and pick up a bouquet of violets from Yamanaka Flowers too," Kiba added.

"Ok, but why?" Naruto asked his friend, still a little confused. "Just trust me on this," said Kiba, turning back to his bowl of ramen. "You're probably gonna want to have it handy, just in case."

"Ok, if you say so," the blonde responded as he finished his meal. "Well I'd better get back to training, see ya tonight Kiba!" As Naruto left the shop, Akamaru looked up at Kiba and smirked. 'Kiba, my good friend, what are you up to?' he asked in dog-speak. 'You know Hinata likes violets, and you _know_ that's the club where Hinata goes to si**-**.'

"Yeah, but I figure it's high time that those two got together," Kiba replied in-between bites of ramen. "Plus, it'll make Hinata a lot happier, don't ya think?" Akamaru simply nodded and turned back to his dinner as well. 'Yeah, but I still say that it's way too much trouble though.'

"Say's the guy who was begging me up and down to hook him up with the neighbor's husky Saturday," Kiba rebutted teasingly. 'That was totally different!' Akamaru snapped. 'Sasha and I had chemistry, and you know it!' As Kiba laughed at his dog's hilarious comeback, Naruto was busy sifting through his closet trying to find his 'special' tuxedo that he'd found while training with Jiraiya. This was gonna be one hell of a night!

**

* * *

****Hmmm, Now what could Kiba possibly be planning for his teammate and Naruto? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please remember to review so that I can improve my skills as a writer.**


	2. Chapt 2: The Song in Hinata's Heart

**Well folks, this is the part where we find out what exactly Kiba has planned for Naruto and Hinata at the _Forest Breeze Club._ But, will his plan have the results he wanted? Read on my friends. P.s. the song Hinata sings is the Diana Krall version... enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The song in Hinata's heart!**

That night, at the Forest Breeze Club, Kiba showed up in his black tuxedo and doggy bone tie, ready to get his plan underway. He'd even made sure Akamaru dressed up for the occasion. His canine companion sported a diamond collar and had been bathed thoroughly before arrival, much to his dismay. As he waited for Naruto to show, he began to pace outside the club impatiently. _'Where is that idiot? He should be here by now.' _Just as he was about to go and find Naruto **(and bash the blonde's head in with a chew toy)** he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well, what do ya think Kiba?"

Kiba turned to see Naruto standing there wearing a Day-Glo orange tuxedo, complete with a ramen themed tie. In his right hand, he held a bouquet of violets with at tag reading "Yamanaka Flowers: For your every floral need!" on one of the stems. "Where did you get...?" he began stupefied, before regaining his composure. "Oh never mind. Come on, we're gonna miss the show man!" Naruto shrugged, but obediently followed his friend and his dog into the club. Inside, the club looked like a varitable jungle. There where waterfalls around the stage, the lights shown through a leaf-like design that hung over them, and there were an abundance of exotic plants adorning almost every inch of the club.

"Whoa, this is... unreal!" Naruto exclaimed after they had found a seat and ordered. "Yeah, I couldn't believe they let dogs in here the first time I came," Kiba replied as Akamaru sat down on the booth beside him. After their food came, the lights began to dim a bit, causing Naruto to wonder as to what was going on. "Remember how I told you to bring those violets Naruto?" Kiba asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah..." Naruto responded, still clueless.

"Well, you're about to find out why."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the announcer," it's our pleasure to introduce to you, the loveliest flower of the Forest Breeze: Miss Hinata Hyuuga." At that, the lights swiveled to the stage and centered on a huge grand piano in the middle of the stage. Sitting at its bench, dressed in a lavender evening gown with evening-style gloves, was none other than Hinata herself. "HINATA!!!" Naruto yelled in astonishment as the crowd clapped and cheered. "Yep," Kiba said amusedly. "Hinata likes to come here and sing when she gets the chance. She says it makes her feel like she's someone worth noticing. Me and Shino have come to see her perform before, she's truly phenomenal."

As the crowd's cheers died down, Hinata took her microphone and smiled at her audience. "Thank you, thank you very much," she said, surprisingly without stuttering. "Tonight's song is dedicated to someone who's meant so much to me over the years. He's been so kind to me and has cheered me on, even when it seemed hopeless. It's because of him that I was able to find my courage and start believing in myself. I've loved him from the moment I met him, and I'll never stop loving him. So, where ever you are tonight, this song is for you... my Naruto-kun."

This took Naruto by surprise. The girl he had liked for so long ... liked him back? He looked down at the violets for a moment, and wondered how this could be. But then, Hinata began to play, the orchestra backing her up. As she played, Naruto couldn't believe his ears; Hinata played like a professional pianist! And just when he was sure that nothing could ever surprise him again, Hinata began to sing. _'Her voice,'_ Naruto thought amazed. _'It sounds like Diana Krall! But only ten times better!'_

_"I have a feeling, it's a feeling,  
I'm concealing, I don't know why  
It's just a mental, a sentimental alibi _

_But I adore you  
So strong for you  
Why go on stalling  
Our love is calling_

_I'm falling  
Why be shy? _

_Let's fall in love__  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Our hearts are made for it  
Let's take a chance  
Why be afraid of it?_

_Let's close our eyes and make our own paradise  
Little we know of it, still we can try  
To make a go of it_

_We might have been meant for each other  
To be or not be  
Let our hearts discover_

_Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love  
Now is the time for it, while we are young  
Let's fall in love."_

_(Musical Interlude)_ As Hinata began to play the interlude, Naruto sat amazed at her beauty, and at the skill that she had on the piano. "Man, she can really tickle the ivory, can't she Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto simply stared at Hinata, oblivious to every word he said. _'Mission, accomplished,' _Kiba thought to himself as he watched Naruto bemusedly. As the interlude drew to a close, Hinata smiled at the audience and winked slyly at them, causing Naruto's heart to start doing back flips joyously. Man, was he ever in love!

_"We might have been meant for each other  
To be or not be  
Let our hearts discover _

_Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Now is the time for it, while we are young _

_Let's fall in love (3x)."_

_  
_As she finished her song, the crowd went wild. They clapped, cheered, threw flowers, the whole enchilada. But Naruto held back a little. "Hey Kiba," he said to his friend. "Could you do me a favor?" Kiba looked up from his plate of barbeque ribs and at his friend. "Sure Naruto, what do you need?" 

"Hinata's gonna sit in the audience while someone else goes up to sing, right?"

"Yeah why?" Kiba asked a little confused. Naruto turned to his friend with a foxy grin on his face. "Make sure she comes and sits here will ya?" By now Kiba was as lost as Choji without a bag of chips, but he saw no alternative but to play along. This was his plan after all... wasn't it? "Sure," he replied. "But why?"

"You'll see," Naruto said in a sing-song voice as he hurried over to the orchestra conductor and whispered something in his ear. The man smiled as he finished and nodded at him. Naruto thanked him and headed for the stage entrance. As Kiba watched his friend, he leaned over to Akamaru and whispered, "What do ya think he's doing Akamaru?"

'Don't look at me Kiba,' the dog replied. 'After all, this is your plan.'

**

* * *

Ok, so apparently Kiba's plan has worked. But now, what's Naruto up to? And why is he headed backstage? Read on to find out. **


	3. Chapt 3: The Grande Finale

**Alrighty guys! This is the last chapter of this fluff-filled NaruHina fic. I hope you've enjoyed the romantic jazz so far, 'cuz our favorite Knucklehead Ninja is about to take the mic and sing his heart out to Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon_. Remember to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Grand Finale!**

It had been 15 minutes since Kiba had seen Naruto rush back stage with some mysterious agenda. By now, Hinata had exited backstage and was making her way into the audience, stopping only to sign an autograph or two. As she made her way through the crowd, Kiba stood up and waved at her. "Hey, Hinata!"

Seeing her friend and teammate, Hinata hurried over to him and gave him a huge hug. "K-k-kiba-kun! What are you and Akamaru doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to him, her stutter returning slightly. "Oh, not much," he replied. "Me and a buddy of mine just came to hear you sing. He though you were amazing!" At this, Hinata giggled and blushed slightly. "R-r-really? Well, where is he?"

"I don't know really. He just, took off backstage." As Kiba said this, it finally occurred to him what Naruto was up to. "He's probably gonna sing here in a little bit," he said smiling mischievously. Hinata was a little puzzled by her teammate's expression, but before she could ask what was up, the next singer was introduced.

"Our next singer, ladies and gentlemen, is a good friend of Miss Hinata and surprisingly the person she dedicated her last number to." Upon hearing this, Hinata jumped slightly and looked at Kiba, who sat next to her grinning like a fox. "Please welcome... Naruto Uzumaki!" the announcer finished as the spotlight shone on Naruto. _'N-n-n-naruto-kun!'_ Hinata thought in surprise.

"Thanks everyone, it's good to be here at the Forest Breeze Club, am I right?" Naruto asked, prompting a round of applause from the audience. "Anyhow, I'd like to dedicate this song to a woman who's all ways been there for me. She's always been behind me for as long as I can remember and, until now, I haven't had the courage to tell her how I really feel about her. But now I do. So, Hinata-chan, this song is for you because... I love you."

Hinata didn't know whether to be surprised or happy at this revelation. But all she knew was that her Naruto-kun loved her the way she'd loved him, and that was all that mattered. As Kiba watched the two of them, he noticed Hinata begin to cry. Although he thought she was upset at first, her smile told him how truly happy she was. Naruto then turned and nodded to the orchestra conductor, who motioned to the band to play.

As the music began, Naruto summoned an orange hat and a cane, and began to dance. To spice up the romantic atmosphere, Kiba (who recognized the song) cast a genjutsu that made the club appear to be floating in outer space, with the stage as the surface of the moon

"_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars," _he sang as he plucked a "star" out of the air and blew it in Hinata's direction. She caught it and held it close to her heart, blushing slightly

_"In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me_

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you."

_Short Musical Interlude._ As the interlude played, Naruto spun around the stage, tapping a couple of the illusionary stars with his cane. When he was finished, he'd created a beautiful constellation of Hinata's face among the "heavens." Of course, this wonderful display of affection caused Hinata to turn redder than before, though in reality, she was enjoying every second of this. As the interlude ended, Naruto glanced at Hinata and smiled inwardly. _'So, this is what true love feels like,'_ he thought.

_"Fly me to the moon  
And let me sing among the stars," _he continued as he spun his cane and began dancing Broadway-style

_"Let me see what spring is like…  
On Jupiter and Mars_

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love… you."

As the song ended and the genjutsu faded, Naruto took a bow and beamed at Hinata, his foxy grin sparkling in the spotlight. The crowd went wild, applauding, cheering, and basically doing the same thing they did for Hinata. While they where still cheering, Hinata suddenly leapt from her seat and ran towards the stage. Naruto looked over just in time to see Hinata throw herself into his arms. She looked up into Naruto's eyes and he into hers.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began. "I, I don't now what to say." Naruto simply smiled and ran his hand through her long navy blue hair. "You don't have to say anything Hinata-chan," he told her as he held her close. "Your song said enough. Now, why don't _we_ fall in love? Our hearts _are_ made for it after all."

She smiled happily at his last statement, for she knew that it was true. Their hearts _were_ made to be in love. As the crowd behind them cheered on, they met each other's lips in a passionate, wonderful kiss. One so pure, it would have melted any cold heart that saw it. Of course the audience loved that almost as much as they did the two's singing, cheering ever louder and clapping thunderously for the couple. As his two friends continued to kiss, Kiba simply watched them finally at the place where they should have been long ago... in love.

"Not to bad, eh Akamaru?" he asked his canine companion as he leaned back in his seat. For once, one of his attempts to get Naruto and Hinata together had worked; needless to say, he was pretty proud of himself. 'Yeah,' said Akamaru as he looked at the couple as they finally stopped kissing and found a new booth to snuggle in for the rest of the show. 'But you still need to hook _me_ up with Sasha, remember?'

Kiba groaned silently at his dog's comment. _'Can't I get a little bit of rest for once in my life?' _he thought as he began to massage his temples in annoyance. Over in their booth, Naruto and Hinata settled in for the rest of the show, totally oblivious to everything else but each other. Yep, it was truly a night to remember.

**The End.**

**

* * *

Well, there it is, a night of romantic and heartfilled singing from your favorite Naruto couple. I hope you've enjoyed the fluffiness and that you'll review this story so that I can figure out where my strong suit lies... action or romance. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
